The present disclosure relates to an analysis device and an analysis method for analyzing biomaterials such as antibodies and antigens.
Immunoassays are known that quantitatively analyze disease detection and therapeutic effects by detecting particular antigens or antibodies as biomarkers associated with diseases. One of the immunoassays is an enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) for detecting antigens or antibodies labeled by enzymes, which is widely used because of having the advantage of low costs. The ELISA requires a long period of time, such as from several hours to a day, to complete a series of multiple steps including pretreatment, antigen-antibody reaction, bond/free (B/F) separation, and enzyme reaction.
Another technology is disclosed in which antibodies fixed to an optical disc are allowed to bind to antigens in a specimen, and the antigens are further bound to particles having antibodies and then scanned with an optical head, so as to count the particles captured on the disc in a short period of time (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-005741). Still another technology is disclosed in which biosamples or particles are adsorbed to a surface of an optical disc on which a tracking structure is formed, so as to detect changes in signal by an optical pickup (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2002-530786).